Classified Ads: Dad Wanted
by dwgleek98
Summary: Burt Hummel was certain the moment he laid eyes on Elizabeth Davis he would marry her. There was only one thing standing in his way: her four-year-old son Kurt. Kurt!kid fic. VERY AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: OK this is a new story that I just came up with the idea for. This is the prologue and most of it actually has very little to do with the real story. It is an AU kid!Kurt fic where Burt isn't his real father but his stepdad. It'll make more sense later believe me.**

Kurt and Rachel shivered in the frosty February in New York weather. They were down the storage area in their apartment building at 11:00 p.m. rummaging through boxes.

"Remind why this couldn't wait till morning...or April," Kurt said, teeth chattering noisily, the sound echoing off of the walls of the empty basement.

Rachel looked up from her stack of cardboard boxes at her frozen friend. "Because, Kurt, I need to find my box of Barbra Streisand CDs, sheet music, and movies and I need them for a class tomorrow," she replied.

They searched for a few more minutes in silence until they were both sure they had frostbite. Rachel finally let out a sigh of defeat that Kurt recognized all too well. He brightened up at the sound of it.

"Does that mean we can go inside?" he asked excitedly.

Rachel sighed again and nodded in defeat. Clearly they weren't finding the box. Kurt put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rach. We can print the music off the internet."

Rachel nodded again and headed towards the stairs with Kurt when she got an idea. She stopped walking, turned around and ran back towards the storage unit. Kurt let out a groan of exhaustion and frustration and followed her.

"I have and idea. Let's just grab as many of my boxes as we can carry and bring them upstairs. Then we can look through them in the warmth of our apartment," she said in a satisfied voice like she'd just found the solution to all their problems.

She grabbed a few boxes and marched past Kurt, ignoring his protests. He gave up and grabbed some boxes and followed his best friend (Why were they best friends again?) to the elevator. They made a few trips back and forth to the elevator, one of them going at a time so one could keep the elevator door open.

Finally, they had all the boxes they hadn't searched marked "Rachel" in the elevator. They rode up in silence and repeated the process, but they were taking the boxes to their apartment from the elevator.

They finished with unloading the elevator and Kurt collapsed on the couch while Rachel quickly started digging through the first box she could get her hands on.

"You're insane you know," he said, staring at her in disbelief.

She shot him a glare and went back to her box.

"You know the sheet music only costs like 4 bucks to print off the internet or if you're feeling a little criminal, you could download it illegally," he suggested.

Rachel sighed. "It's not this box either. And you know what Kurt, it isn't about this one song, there's other stuff in that box too. Like the record of 'Memories' that's autographed by her," she said, "my dads got it for me and it used to put me to sleep every night."

"Sorry, Rach. I know this is important to you but I'm just tired," Kurt apologized.

"It would be done faster if you'd help me," Rachel said, oblivious to the sincerity in Kurt's voice.

The countertenor sighed and grabbed a box which ended up containing several of Rachel's elementary art pieces and a few of her diaries. Making a note to himself about checking out the diaries while she was out of the apartment, he moved on to another box which had stuffed animals in it. He'd searched another three boxes when he heard Rachel squeal loudly in excitement.

"Did you find it?" he asked eagerly.

Rachel nodded vigorously and showed him the record of "Memory" as well as the numerous other Barbra mementos she owned.

They went to refill the boxes they'd emptied. Rachel had been silent for nearly five minutes which should normally have been cause for alarm for Kurt but he hadn't noticed, too happy stuffing boxes and thinking how he would get to go to bed in a few short minutes.

"Kurt," Rachel said, sounding like she was trying to hold back laughter, "I think we accidentally brought up one of your boxes."

"Oh, that's fine we can just take that back down later when we-"

He'd turned around and stopped. In Rachel's hands was a box he recognized all too well. He hadn't even known his dad had sent it with the rest of his stuff. It was a scrapbook. I had a baby blue cover with him as an infant in a clear frame on the front cover. Under the picture of baby Kurt, printed in swirly, beautiful calligraphy, were the words: "Our Son Kurt."

Kurt walked across the room and tried to snatch the book away from her friend but she swiftly danced out of reach. She was laughing and looking through it.

"Aww, look at little Kurt in the bath," she teased.

She stopped suddenly when she came across one page. Kurt seized the opportunity and grabbed the book back from her.

"Yeah, ha, ha, I had a baby book. Laugh it up it's not like I could help it if my parent wanted to- What are you doing?"

Rachel was silently and not very powerfully trying to pull the scrapbook back from Kurt's grasp. Something about the look on her face made Kurt loosen his hold on the book and allow her to open back up to the page that made her stop cold before.

"Who is this?" she asked, pointing to a picture of a very young girl and a two-year-old Kurt.

Kurt's pulse quickened and he tried to come up with a good answer. "Um, that's my, um, cousin yeah," he said, stumbling over his words.

Rachel laughed at his desperate attempt at a lie. "Kurt it's always amazed me about you that you are one of the best actors I know and yet you can never lie on the spot."

She turned serious again and directed her gaze back down to the book. She's pointed at the caption underneath the picture that Kurt had missed.

"This says 'Kurt and Mommy'," she said.

Kurt shrugged and started packing another box, trying to look indifferent. "So?" he asked.

"She looks like she's barely our age," Rachel observed.

"She was nineteen when she was pregnant with me. She also always just looked really young for her age, she must have been about twenty-two when that picture was taken," Kurt explained.

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "So you're parents knew each other in high school?" she asked.

Kurt was prepared to nod when he thought about it. This must be one of those crossroads in life you hear about in books and stuff. From here he could keep on lying or he could be honest.

He shook his head. Rachel frowned. "But then-"

"Burt's not my dad," Kurt interrupted.

Rachel froze. Her eyes grew wide and she opened and closed her mouth as if trying to speak but no words would come out. She looked like a fish out of water and utterly ridiculous.

She seemed to regain her ability to speak. "What, what do you-"

"That came out wrong," Kurt said, backpedaling, "Burt _is _my dad in every sense of the word expect for, well, biology. I don't know nor care who my really dad is, my mom isn't around to tell me and even if she was, I wouldn't ask her because _I don't care. _And you shouldn't either, Rachel. I know you and I know you're going to try to make it your business but I need you to promise me you'll drop this and not talk to my dad about it."

"But," Rachel protested.

"_Promise me," _Kurt said, looking Rachel directly in the eyes.

"Fine," she said.

They sat in silence for a few awkward minutes, looking anywhere but each other. Rachel, not being able to stand the quiet anymore, spoke up, "When did your mother and Burt meet then?"

"I was four," Kurt responded, but didn't elaborate more than that.

Rachel took the hint and didn't say anything more on the topic. "You must be exhausted," she said, "sorry for keeping you up. I'm off to bed. You should go to sleep too. Long day of classes and all."

It was perhaps the awkwardest goodnight Kurt had ever received. He slumped sleepily to his bed, but as he lay awake until the next dawn, he thought about when he was four and when Mr. Burt, or the Lumberjack as he sometimes called him when his mom wasn't there, became his dad.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2: Burt

**A/N: From now on, the chapters will be in two different first-person POVs: Kurt's POV and Burt's POV. The chapter title will have whose POV it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Burt**

The shop was quiet today. It's nearly two in the afternoon and we haven't had one appointment which my jerk boss took to mean that he could take the rest of the day off and leave me in charge of the shop. There was the other grease monkey, Jake, who was currently toying with an engine he'd been determined to get to work again in his free time. He's wasting his time, that thing is lost cause.

I sleepily watched a rerun of the Simpsons on the tiny TV in the corner of the shop and dreamed of ways to get back at my boss when a car drove up. I sighed, praying that they were just parking in our lot because another lot where they were trying to shop or eat was full. The shop wasn't too popular and most of the time our parking lot was more like overflow parking for the strip malls next to it.

I turned my gaze back to the TV to watch Homer continue being an idiot. I was dangerously close to nodding off when the bell on the door rang and I was jerked fully awake to see the shop's newest costumor. At first, I was sure I really had fallen asleep and was dreaming because there's no way a woman that beautiful was in the shop where I worked. There was no way a woman that beautiful was in _Lima. _She was young, looked a few years younger than my own twenty-seven. Now Lima was one of those tiny cities where you knew everybody and I'd sure as hell never seen this girl before, I would have most definitely remembered.

A stupid smile was starting to tug at my lips and I'm pretty sure I was drooling a little. It looked like she was in slow motion and I swear I could hear corny love music playing in the background. That was until she approached the desk and actually opened her mouth.

"Excuse me? I need someone to look at my car. It's been making these weird screeching noises everytime I stop and I really hope the brakes aren't going to give out while I'm driving, that would just be terrible..."

I didn't really hear anything after that, my head was spinning too much. She seemed really panicked and was talking a mile a minute.

I held up my hand to try and stop her. She finally trailed off.

"Sorry, Miss..."

"Davis," she said, "my name's Elizabeth Davis."

My heart gave this stupid flutter which made my want to cut it out and tell it not to do that anymore because seriously? I just met this girl, I mean Elizabeth. Victory! I knew her name now.

"Alright then Miss Davis-"

"Call me Elizabeth," she interrupted.

"Okay," I said, "Elizabeth, my coworker Jake is going to need to take a look at your car. It shouldn't take too long."

She glanced over at the clock and groaned. "How long is this going to take exactly?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Depending on what's wrong with it...maybe an hour or two?"

She sighed. "Alright. Is it okay if I just wait here?" she asked.

"Sure, that's what the waiting area is for," I said, pointing to the group of chairs, coffee machine and year-old magazines that the shop replaced about once a decade.

She nodded, handed over the keys to her car, and walked over to the waiting area. I told Jake he had a job to do and went back to the front desk. I tried to keep busy but I was distracted by Elizabeth. I didn't mean to stare at her but I was curious, luckily she never noticed. She seemed really on edge though, constantly tapping her foot and checking the clock on the wall for the time. It got really annoying.

I eventually walked over to her. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, making her jump. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you just see really on edge. Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I just promised someone I'd be somewhere and I don't know if this will be done in time. Thanks for asking. You're very kind. What's your name?"

"Burt Hummel," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Burt," she said, extended a hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled at her, prepared to get up and leave when she kept on talking. "Is Lima always this boring?" she asked.

I sat back down and shrugged. She laughed. "You Lima people sure don't talk much. I've been here one day and I'm about to start beating my head against a wall or dying of boredom."

I chuckled. If there was one thing I already knew about Elizabeth Davis was that she was far too big (spirited I mean, she was beautiful and not at all fat and oh God, I'm rambling in my head) and loud for sleepy, little Lima, Ohio.

"Yes," I answered, "it it always this boring. Which makes me ask, Elizabeth, what is someone as exciting as you doing in tiny, insignificant, boring, Lima?

Elizabeth blushed slightly and looked down at her hands where she was picking at some red nail polish off her thumb nail in a nervous way.

"I wouldn't say I was exciting but thanks. I'm in Lima because my parents live not to far away in an even tinier, _more _insignificant town and I wanted to live somewhere close to them."

"Where did you live before?" I asked.

"Minneapolis, Minnesota," she said, "I was going to college there but I graduated last May."

I nodded, wondering why someone would leave the largest city in Minnesota (which still wasn't saying much for the size of it) to live in one of the smallest towns in Ohio.

"So how do you like Lima so far?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've been so busy today, driving around town, picking up job applications that I barely had time to get the car into the shop, much less go sightseeing. Wait, oh my God, what time is it?"

And, she was panicking again. She checked the time and jumped up.

"I really have to go, it was nice to meet you Burt. Can I pick up my car tomorrow or something?"

I nodded and openned my mouth to speak but was cut off because she was talking in her fast pace again as she stuffed the contents of her purse back into the bag.

"Oh, Kurt is going to be so mad at me. I promised I'd pick him up and he's probably scared, this is only his second day in Lima and he doesn't know anybody-"

"Who's Kurt?" I asked.

"My son. It's his first day of preschool-"

I didn't hear anything after that. Of course Elizabeth wasn't single, and she had a kid. What should I expect, if I fell for her that fast, there must be a line of suckers long enough to go around the world twice. Just my luck though, I could've at least lived in denial about her being single for a little while.

I waited for her to finish talking. She waved goodbye and ran out the door, hailing a taxi. She jumped in and it sped off.

I sighed and went back to work at the desk, trying not to feel too much disappointment. I just wondered how it was going to be seeing her again tomorrow.

**Yep, poor Burt. I have no clue what life was like in 1998 because I was really, really little so if that part of it ever seems unrealistic, tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	3. Chapter 3: Kurt

**A/N: I'm back. I know I've updated three times in less than a week but this story just makes me really excited.**

** IMPORTANT: Keep in mind, this is the point of view of a four-year-old. Most of the words and sentence structure is very simple like a child. I ramble a lot because kids ramble and instead of using commas I use 'and' a lot like little kids tend to do. Also, this is happening in Febuary 1998. So it's going along with the current month but the wrong year but I'll probably have time going faster or else this fic would take forever. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Chapter 3: Kurt**

Preschool sucks. I've never liked school. During the six months I went to school in Minneapolis, the other kids were always mean to me but I thought that maybe this school would be different, but nothing has changed at all. I think it's actually worse. All the boys are meaner and bigger than they were in Minnesota and all the girls thought I was weird and now, my mom was late for picking me up from my first day. She even promised she's be here!

I was sitting in the enterance of my school, drawing in a Disney colorbook. I was coloring a picture of the dogs from "101 Dalmations". The teacher's assistant was waiting for my mom with me. I like her a lot. Her name is Julie and she says she wants to be a preschool teacher someday when she's done with school but she said that she has to wait a whole three more years. She also said that it takes a super long time to become a teacher. Anyway, she's super nice because when no one would play with my at recess, we talked and when this kid Noah stole my Oreos at snack, she gave me more and now she was waiting for my mom with me and letting me use all the crayons and coloring books that I want.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Julie asked.

I shook my head and she frowned like she thought my mom wasn't being a good mom. I quickly jumped to defend my mom because she _was_ a good mom. She just sometimes had problems with being on time and keeping her promises.

"She probably just had to pick up some more job papers and stuff. Plus, the car was making funny noises so she said she had to go to get it fixed."

Julie gave me one of those looks adults give you when they don't think you're telling the truth. My mom's really good at those looks but here's the secret, I can do the look even better so I gave the look right back to Julie. She smiled at me and laughed just like other adults do when I give them the look. They say it makes me look all grown up and too serious for my age.

"Do you know when you're mom was supposed to be here?" she asked, looking around at the now deserted parking lot like she was hoping to see my mom's car pull up.

"Yep," I said, "my mom said she would be here at 3 o' clock but now it's..."

I checked my sea-monkey watch that my mom's friend got me for my birthday. It had real sea monkeys in it!

"Now it is 3:37," I announced.

Julie looked impressed. "You know how to read the time? I didn't learn until my teacher taught me in first grade."

I nodded proudly. "My mom taught me how but she only taught me how to read the clocks with the numbers and the two dots, not the ones with the hands. I don't know why they call the things hands because they don't look like hands at all, and someone told me the flat part of the clock that the numbers are written on are called a face! I would hate it if my face had numbers and hands on it but then again, the clock guy in 'Beauty and the Beast' didn't seem to mind-"

"Kurt!" Julie interrupted, "you're rambling!"

I got confused cause I didn't know that I was rambling, but my mom tells me that I ramble a lot. I think it's because she rambles a lot too. She says I get it from her but I don't know what that means. Well, last year we both got sick, but I got sick first so she said she got the sick from me. I didn't think that rambling was a sickness although sometimes it does feel like a sickness because it made people not want to be around me sometimes.

"Sorry," I said.

Julie smiled her pretty smile at me. "It's okay," she said.

We sat without talking for a while until a taxi drove into the parking lot and my mom got out of it and waved to me. I grabbed my backpack and ran to the yellow car, putting my backpack on my shoulders as I went. Then I realized I forgot to say goodbye to Julie!

"Bye, Julie! Thanks for waiting with me," I yelled back, waving at her. She didn't yell back but I saw her waving at me.

I jumped into the car and quickly buckled my seatbelt. My mom gave the taxi driver our new address and he started driving.

"Where's our car?" I asked.

"It's getting fixed because it was making that funny noise remember?"

I nodded seriously. I was freaked out when the car started making those screeching noises. I thought we were going to get into a wreck and die.

"Well," Mom continued, "it took longer than I thought it would for it to be fixed so it's gone until tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, and stared out the window.

I watched the rows and rows of houses that looked exactly and wondered how people could stand it if the house that they lived in looked just like everyone else's house. At least then there wouldn't be any "My House is Bigger and Fancier Than Your House" contests. Mom and I used to have one of those with our really rich neighbors, only it wasn't fair. Mom and I don't have that much money and even though we hated the stupid contest, our neighbors wouldn't stop. They had this son my age that was really dumb and this one time, he said that his family was better than mine so I pushed him. Over course he just so happened to fall and he started crying cause he's a big baby and I got in trouble. He was too scared to talk to me after that though so I won anyway.

The taxi stopped in front of our driveway and we got out. Mom payed the driver and I ran inside, nearly crashing into and huge pile of boxes. Since we just moved in, our house isn't unpacked or organized at all. Yesterday, we slept in sleeping bags on the floor and ate the sandwiches that we packed before we started driving to Ohio from Minneapolis.

Minneapolis. I haven't talked to much about that place. It was nice enough, if a little cold. I didn't go to school there for very long, but for the time I did go to school there, it wasn't as mean as Lima. I had friends back in Minnesota. They cried when I told them I had to move. I didn't know how to feel because I didn't think that we were that close. I miss them though. I miss the kids at my old daycare and the really nice head daycare lady who liked it when we called her Aunt Amy. I miss my best friend Josh most of all though. He was really exciting and we always went on crazy adventures. He didn't care that I would rather play dress-up than play in the sandbox or play kickball with the older boys. I miss him. I miss home.

I sighed and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. My mom gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

She didn't seem to believe me but she must have been too tired to look into it further because she just took her cell phone out of her pocket and said the sentence that made me completely forget about Minneapolis: "Do you want to order pizza?"

I nodded my head up and down so fast that I started to get a little bit dizzy. Mom smiled and called Domino's, ordering our favorite: one midium everything pizza, hold the onions and, since it was a special occation, cinamon bread.

I jumped up and down for tweny-five minutes until the pizza got here. I got to give the guy the money, but then I grabbed the pizza from him and was on the kitchen floor, opening the pizza box and biting into a piece. Yuuummmmm. At least our pizza order didn't change.

"So how was your first day of school?" Mom asked, taking her own piece of pizza.

I shrugged but didn't speak. I didn't want to talk with my mouth full. Does it ever seem that people always ask questions at the wrong times? I swallowed. "It was okay."

My mom frowned. "Just okay? Not totally awesome!"

I laughed a little. "Mom, in what world is school _ever _'totally awesome'?" I asked, adding the finger quote things around 'totally awesome'.

Mom laughed and playfully shoved my shoulder. I laughed and shoved her back. We both reached for another slice of pizza.

"Come on, really. I want to here everything that happened today," Mom said.

I sighed. "It wasn't fun like you said it would be. Some of the kids weren't very nice."

Mom's eyes narrowed like they always did when she knew I wasn't telling her everything. I quickly turned my attention back to my pizza.

"Define 'not very nice'," she asked.

"The other kids wouldn't play with me and one kid knocked over a block tower I made and someone stole my cookies during snack, but don't worry I got more," I said quickly.

My mom set down her pizza and gave me a hug. When I saw her face, I could tell she felt bad.

"We should've never left Minnesota," she whispered.

I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine. I like it here really! There was a nice girl named Brittany that I had a tea party with but she was a little out there, you know like in the movies when people get abducted by aliens and they act all weird like their brains got left behind, and there was this guy named Kyle who didn't talk much, but he let me borrow his blocks when the other kid who knocked over my tower took mine."

Mom looked confused. "Why are you defending this place? I thought you hated it here."

I shrugged. "I guess I wish that we didn't have to move, but I know that we aren't going back so I'm just going to figure out how to like it here," I said.

My mom looked really proud and hugged me again.

"But remember," she said, "if any of those kids are mean to you, you just tell me their names and I'll march to your school and kick all of their asses."

"_Mom!_" I gasped. "No swearing!"

She laughed. "Sorry," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

That night when I went to bed in my room (even though I was sleeping in a sleeping bag) I thought about how much I love my mom, but it's always these quiet, calm nights when I'm thinking about how much I love my mom when a question always seems to pop into my head. Who's my dad?

My mom would never tell me. She used to have a picture of him in her purse. I looked at it once but Mom caught me and got really mad and the next time I looked, it wasn't in her purse anymore. I want a Dad. I remember last year for Christmas, my mom asked me what I wanted for Christmas so she could pass the message on to Santa and I said a Dad. She looked really sad and I pretended I couldn't hear her crying in her room. I know Mom should be enough for me but sometimes I want a Dad really bad. It's not that my mom hasn't had boyfriends, she's had tons of boyfriends, but most of them didn't stick around very long. In fact, most of them tell me that they love my mom so I won't hate them, but then they just run off a couple of months later.

All of a sudden, I got an idea. It was risky but if I can pull it off, I could get the answers to my questions. I grabbed my flashlight from under my pillow and crept downstairs. I was pretty sure my mom was asleep, but I checked her room to make sure. I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. If my mom caught me, I was dead. We have this special box that's really heavy and made of metal that mom says is to protect special papers. Like the one paper that I was looking for: my birth certificate. I heard that your birth certificate says where you're born and your parents. That's what I was looking forward.

Finding the box was pretty easy and I already knew where my mom keeps the key. I grabbed the key from Mom's purse and opened the box. I really sure what I was looking for since I couldn't read any of it but I found a piece of paper in an envelope that had my name on the top. I put the envelope in my backpack. I could get someone to read who my dad is tomorrow.

I ran back to bed. I was so excited I couldn't sleep and it wasn't long before the soft light of the early sun was coming through my windows.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	4. Chapter 4: Burt

**A/N: I think all my Burt chapters are going to be shorter than my Kurt chapters. That really isn't relevant to anything but I thought I should say that. BTW Jake is kind of introduced more in this chapter. Most of what he says was probably not said in 1998 but again I was super little. Also, I just realized all my OC's names start with J. Unless you count Elizabeth.**

**Chapter 4: Burt**

I didn't know how to feel about seeing Elizabeth again today. She was so nice and beautiful and it wasn't exactly her fault that she wasn't single and available. I needed to suck it up and push my stupid feelings (that I shouldn't even be having because, seriously, I've known her for less then twenty-four) aside.

I was in the garage, working underneath a car. I was thinking about all the things I would do if I ever got my own shop and getting new lifts for the cars was definitely one of them. I felt my life was in danger every time I came to work, but my boss was to stingy to think of the safety of his workers.

I heard a light patter of feet and thought it was Mrs. Baker again. She was this nice old lady who had some memory problems and still thinks that her son works in this shop even though he moved to a different shop several years ago. She still shows up at noon everyday with a paper bag full of food, asking everyone where her son was and telling them how he forgot his lunch _again. _She was sweet and always ended up giving the workers the lunch originally intended for her son after we explain to her that her son is living in Dayton and she calls him to confirm our story.

But when I rolled out from under the car and looked at the shop which seemed to be upside down. I saw a women's shoes and my gaze traveled further up I saw the smiling face of Elizabeth looking down on me.

"Hello again!" she said cheerfully.

I sat up quickly- bad idea. My head hit hard against the front bumper of the car I was working on.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked frightfully.

She crouched down next to me and poked my head gently where I'd hit it. I was sure I was bushing a little.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered.

I wasn't fine. I'd just made a complete fool of myself. It didn't matter, I tried to tell myself. She's clearly in a committed relationship. And yet, when I looked down at her left hand, there was no ring there.

"Right, let's just pretend that very embarrassing event never happened," I said.

"Agreed," Elizabeth said, a look on her face that was half sympathetic smile and half really trying hard not to laugh.

I got up and cleared my throat. I walked over to the lock box where he kept all of the keys and handed her the keys to her car.

"What are you doing back here anyway?," I asked. "There's a sign that says employees only."

"The guy at the front desk told me that I could come back here to get my car. I was just following orders."

I nodded and leaned on the car I'd been in the middle of repairing. "So how are you today?"

"Good," she replied, "but I can't stay and chat. I have to go give Kurt's old doctor information to his new pediatrician."

I tried not to be annoyed, but failed miserably, so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Why doesn't his dad ever pick him up?"

I could tell right away that this was the wrong thing to say. Elizabeth's usually smiling face fell into a stoney expression and the temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees.

"I don't remember that being any of your business, Burt," she said and turned to exit the shop.

"No, please don't go. Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I said, quickly following her.

She turned around angrily. "You didn't mean what?" she demanded, "For your information. Kurt doesn't have a father. It isn't any of your business why but he doesn't. I suggest you leave me alone."

And with that she marched out of the shop, leaving me feeling incredibly guilty behind. I groaned and turned to pound my head against the wall. I ended up hitting the quickly forming bruise from where I hit my head on the car. I reached up to rub the spot and muttered a few choice swear words.

"Woah, somethings got your panties in a twist," Jake said, leaning up on the wall next to me.

I huffed and turned to go back to my job. Unfortunately, Jake followed behind me and continued talking. "Hey, come on, dude. Seriously what happened. Saw that girl here. Was she your ex or something because she seemed pissed. If you two are over, I call dibs."

I was getting progressively more and more angry the more Jake kept talking but after his last statement, I was more than a little angry.

"Shut up," I said, rounding on him. He cowered slightly but his usual cocky grin never left his face.

"Dude, chill. I was kidding. No way you could score with a piece of ass that fine."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my car. I picked up and slammed down my tools with more force than necessary but Jake still didn't get his cue to leave me alone.

Jake leaned on the hood of the car and propped his head up with his hands and got a far off look in his eyes. He sighed in a sort of wishful way and I already knew whatever he was about to say was going to piss me off.

"I've dreamed about getting with a girl that beautiful." He straightened up and held out his fist for a fist bump. "Score, dude."

Wouldn't you know it, my prediction came true. I ignored the fist in front of me, but what I didn't expect to happen was Jake to actually do something he'd never done before. Get serious about something.

"Okay, dude, what happened? I'm not _that _big of an idiot. I know whatever happened has something to do with that girl, but most of the time I piss people off so much they explode and tell me what's wrong by now. I must admit, sir, you are one tough nut to crack."

I set down my tools and sighed.

"Fine Jake, you win," I said. "That girl you just saw? I think I really like her but there's only one problem."

"Oh no," Jake gasped, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. "She's a lesbian isn't she?"

I laughed. No, she isn't a lesbian. Wait, I don't know her. What if is? That would be even more disappointing.

"No, I mean... not that I know of," I said.

"Well then what's the problem? She's hot and she seems... I mean she's hot!" Jake said.

"She has a son," I said.

Jake flinched. "Dude that blows. So she's married?"

I shook my head. "I kind of accidentally asked her in a really rude way if Kurt, that's her kid, had a father and she said he doesn't."

Jake looked excited. "Dude, this is your chance. You can still go out with her!"

"Dude!" I said, mocking his excited tone. "No I can't. She got pretty mad and I don't blame her."

Jake sighed. "I give up. You are a lost cause. I try to give you my best and you just throw it all away."

He walked away, shaking his head and sighing. I had no idea how he thought he was 'giving me his best' because I thought he was giving me a load of bullcrap.

I could try though. Maybe if she would ever talk to me again. Lima was a small town after all, I would probably run into Elizabeth Davis again and this time I wouldn't do anything stupid or screw up.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	5. Chapter 5: Burt

**A/N: Sorry about the wait.**

**Chapter 5: Burt**

I waited not so patiently to see Elizabeth again. I think I have whiplash from all the times that I've thought I heard her voice and spun to see if it was her, only to be left disappointed and with a sore neck. I finally saw her a few days later. Unfortunately, the circumstances weren't the best.

Working in a place with a lot of big, complex machinery can mean that injures are always a possibilities. That's why I found myself sitting in a Emergency waiting room at the hospital with a gash in my arm that would probably need stitches. I cursed the day I'd ever started working at that stupid shop.

I'd been waiting for a doctor to treat me for almost an hour and being very impatient. I tried to remember what my mom used to tell me when I in football and had to be taken to the ER at least once a week: "Remember, the longer it takes, the more people who are sicker than you are getting helped. Be glad the doctors don't have to see you right away."

It's probably one of the best pieces of advice I'd ever received but never actually helped when I was in the hospital and couldn't even get any Tylenol.

"Burt Hummel?" a nurse in baby blue scrubs called from the door.

I stood up quickly, holding a towel to my still bleeding arm. I followed the nurse to an examining room. I sat on the edge of the examining table.

"A doctor will be here to see you in a few minutes," the nurse said before abruptly existing the room.

I sat in the cold room, empty expect for lots of painful looking medical equipment, and tried to ignore the disgusting posters on the walls.

A quiet knock on the door announced the doctor's arrival. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally. I was a pretty tough guy and even I would admit the injury on my arm hurt like a bitch.

I looked up at my doctor to see perhaps the last person I'd like to see in this situation: Elizabeth. She hadn't yet seen me, she was writing vigorously on her clip board. When she looked up and saw me, she didn't even bat an eye.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. What seems to be the problem today?" she said, walking over to me and removing my bloodied towel from my arm.

What the hell? Mr. Hummel? Yeah sure I'd screwed up and I was her patient but what was with all the formalities?

"I had a slight accident in the shop," I said.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh? Define 'slight accident' please."

I sighed. "I was working with some sharp tools, I accidentally dropped one, and it got me."

I decided not to mention the reason I dropped the tool in the first place was because I thought I saw her outside the shop window.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This is going to need stitches," she said, confirming my fear. Well, not really fear. I don't have a fear of needles and even if I did- Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"I am going to give you a dose of local anesthetic in the form of a shot to numb your arm and then I'll be good to sew you up," Elizabeth said, showing me the shot.

I nodded, feeling a little nauseous. Blood and guts, I could handle but there was just something about stitches and needles that made me queasy.

Surprisingly, when the shot was given I barely even flinched. It might have had something to do with the fact that Elizabeth was holding my arm. I really needed to get a life.

She started with the stitches and I had to look away because...gross. It felt kind of weird but in an almost good way. I think my brain was starting to go a little loopy because that had to be the only explanation for what I said next.

"I missed you."

What? Where did that come from? Maybe she didn't hear me. Oh well duh she heard me. Elizabeth's hands stopped moving and she seemed frozen for a moment. I knew I'd said the wrong thing again. Damn it! Why do I have to keep on messing up?

I was trying to think of something to say to explain the idiocy of what I'd just said but Elizabeth was already talking.

"Why would you miss me? After all we barely know each other," she said.

_I don't know, I've been asking myself this question since I met you_, I thought.

Instead of saying that, I shrugged and said, "I don't really know. I just thought that maybe we could get to know each other more."

Elizabeth wasn't looking at me and I could tell she was still pissed from what I'd said a few days ago.

"Look, I know I messed up-"

"Yes. You. Did." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, jerking the thread up a little harder than necessary, making my skin pull painfully.

"Ouch!" I yelped and Elizabeth bit back laughter. I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Anyway, I'm sorry," I said, sincerely.

She sighed. "How am I supposed to know that you're sorry?" she asked, finishing up the stitches, cutting off the extra thread and taking off her latex gloves.

"If you want us to 'get to know each other'," she said, adding air quotes and making me blush, I wasn't as subtle with my feelings as I thought, "then how am I supposed to know you mean what you say?"

"Let me take you on a date and prove to you I'm not a jerk!" I blurted out and then fought off the urge to face palm because...Seriously?

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine," she said, and I felt like doing a little victory dance until she continued. "You can pick me up at six. Here's my number." She handed me a business card with her own seven digits written across the back. "We can go to that new place, Breadstixs, but we're going Dutch."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She smiled a little. "It means splitting the bill, dumbass."

Remind me why I like this girl again? I nodded, maybe a little too eagerly and she laughed at me a little and opened the door for me.

"That is all, Mr. Hummel," she said, snapping back into formal doctor mode.

"Why thank you Miss Davis," I replied and I tipped my baseball cap to her. She rolled her eyes but I could also see her smiling so I think that's good. Aw man, wait until I tell Jake about this!

**A/N: I have no idea what I was talking about with all the medical stuff, everything I talked about was from google.**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	6. Chapter 6: Kurt

**Chapter 6: Kurt**

I took the big orange envelope with my birth paper thing out of my backpack the next day in school during recess. The whole class was playing inside today since it was really, really cold outside.

I was talking to Julie again and coloring a picture from the Disney book (I was coloring in a picture of Aladdin this time) while she read a big book. I was scared of asking her to read who my daddy was for me but I really, really needed to know.

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Julie replied, setting down her book, "What is it?"

I looked around to make sure that no one was listening and waved my head to tell Julie to come in closer.

"I have my birth cer-certif-,"

"Your birth certificate?" Julie asked loudly.

I quickly shushed her and I looked around, but everyone else was still playing their own games. I then nodded to answer her question.

"Why would you have your birth certificate?" she hissed, "Do you have any idea how important that thing is?"

I shook my head sadly, feeling guilty. "I just brought it here so you could maybe read me who my daddy is."

Julie didn't look quite as mad anymore. "I'm sorry for yelling, but that one little piece of paper is very important. Where did you find it anyway? It should never just be lying around."

"It wasn't lying around," I said, "It was in a locked box and I found the key and found my birth cer-cerit-, I give up, _papers. _I couldn't read who my dad was so I thought I could bring it here and you could read who my dad is off of the papers."

Julie looked a bit uncomfortable. "Kurt, I don't think that I should do that. Maybe you should talk to your mom about it."

I shook my head quickly. "She hates talking about my dad. I think it hurts her feelings because she thinks I don't think she's a good mom or something even though I love her and would never want to leave her."

Julie sighed in defeat and I got excited. I knew from my mom whenever someone sighed like that, you were getting what you wanted.

"Just go get me your birth certificate," Julie said.

I squealed with excitement and Julie sighed and put her head in her hands. I ran back to my cubby to go get the envelope. I was too excited to feel bad for making Julie feel bad.

"Here you go," I said, handing her the envelope.

Julie opened the envelope and looked for the line that said 'Father'. She looked shocked for a moment and I was nervous. Then, she cleared her throat and read: "Unknown."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. "Wha-What do you mean?" I asked.

Julie sighed and put the birth certificate back in the envelope. "It means that either your mom doesn't know who your dad is, or she'd rather not say."

I felt like I was going to cry. "Thanks for your help Julie."

I walked away. She called after me but I ignored her. I hid in the coat closet for the rest of recess and cried. When class started again, I wiped my eyes and hoped they didn't look too red and puffy. I was quiet on the car ride home but that was okay because Mommy was quiet too for some reason. I would've asked, but, to be honest, I didn't care that much.

I tried not to be mad at Mom for not doing something like saying who my dad was on my birth certificate, but why wouldn't she? Did she really not know? That's kind of sad.

When we got home, my mom told me that the babysitter would be there in a few hours and I would be having mac and cheese for dinner. I didn't know why Mom was going out tonight but I think it might be another guy. I knew that it was only a matter of time until she found someone new.

The babysitter got to our house on time at 5:30 p.m. She was a nice looking teenager with long blonde hair that was in a French braid. I was right though, the reason my mom was going out was a guy. She heard him pull up and even though he got out of the car, my mom ran out before he even reached our door, but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight baby," Mom called back to me.

"Bye!" I said, waving to her.

The night was quiet. The babysitter, Carrie, made me mac and cheese for dinner and asked me how my day in school was. Then she let me watch a movie and I picked "Beauty and the Beast". After I watched it, it was time for bed so I got ready and slipped into bed.

I didn't sleep though. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. Things like how a big kid told me in school today that numbers could be less than zero. How was that even possible? I knew that the temperature could go below zero because of the cold weather in Minneapolis but just regular numbers? That's weird. I thought about how I was the only kid in my whole class who knew what the capital of Wisconsin was Madison. I only knew that because I used to have a friend from Madison _named Madison_! It was really cool. But mostly, I was just trying to avoid thinking about what else had happened today. I was trying not to think about how my mom was on a date with yet another guy when she couldn't even tell me who my father is. That's right: Father. Not Dad, because I realized that's too personal. I used to want a Dad so bad and not even care if he was really my dad or not, so long as he loved my mom and he loved me like a son. Now, I realize that I might never have that. The only difference is, I no longer care.

I curled up in a ball and started crying. I stayed like that until I saw a car pull into my driveway. That must be my mom. I slipped quietly out of bed and tip-toed downstairs to say goodnight to my mom. I was not ready for what I saw.

**A/N: IT'S NOTHING BAD, I PROMISE!**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	7. Chapter 7:Burt

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing off the face off the earth for a little bit, especially after leaving you guys on that little cliffhanger. Burt/Elizabeth date this chapter! Also I really need a shout out to two people for reviewing after every chapter: Sarahamanda Klaine and -anderson-cullen Thanks to everyone who reviews but these two just make my day every time they review.**

**Chapter 7: Burt**

I was freaking out. Honest to God freaking out. I could barely breathe and my vision was blurry, not the best combination when you're trying to drive across town to pick up a very beautiful girl for a date.

I somehow was able to make it all the way to the address that she had given me without getting into a car wreck. The house was a cute one, small and painted a pale yellow. I got out of my car and started towards the front door when it flew open and Elizabeth came sprinting out as fast as she could in the heels she was wearing. She was in the front seat of my car before I could blink. I didn't even get a chance to open the door for her or anything. Damn, I was going to do that so I could look like one of those gentlemen type guys.

"Hurry up, Burt!" Elizabeth called and it was then that I realized I'd been standing in the driveway thinking.

I hurried to climb into the car. God, this could not be going this badly this quickly.

The drive to Breadstix was short and slightly awkward. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," I answered quickly.

She turned the radio on and immediately switched to the oldies station. She hummed along to a fast paced song that I didn't recognize.

"So you like the classics?" I asked.

She stopped humming for a moment and nodded. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care for music."

Elizabeth gasped over dramatically and placed a hand over her heart as if my disliking of music was physically wounding her.

"You poor soul!" she cried, "What terrible, awful person stole your heart so you couldn't take joy in the pleasure of music?"

I laughed. "No one stole my heart-" _Expect for you, _I added in my head. "-I just only really like one kind of music and I'm pretty exclusive to it."

"What kind of music do you like then?"

"Country," I admitted and looked over to see Elizabeth's reaction.

She just shrugged. "Might not be my favorite genre but at least it's something. If you completely hated music, I'd make you turn this car around and just take me back home."

I laughed along with her. I liked her sense of humor. It could be harsh sometimes though. The rest of the ride was silent with the exception of Elizabeth occasionally changing the radio station.

After we were seated at our table at Breadstix, I attempted to make small talk.

"So you're a doctor," I said, while we were looking over the menu, "Or at least I hope you are because, well, you gave me stitches."

"Technically, I'm not a doctor yet. I'm in my first year of residency and I decided to have it here in Lima."

I pretended not to be completely confused. So she was a doctor but not a doctor...okay then?

"I thought medical school took ten years or something but I look like you're twenty."

Elizabeth blushed a little. "I graduated early from high school in my hometown which is a practically nonexistent town about fifteen minutes from here in Lima. I was sixteen when I graduated and I got accepted into the University of Minnesota in Minneapolis. So I moved there but than when I was a junior in college I got pregnant and..."

Elizabeth trailed off and quickly took a drink of her water, not looking at me. I figured maybe something had happened or something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Nothing, it's just that...this is a date, right?"

I nodded. "I hope so or I will be very disappointed."

Elizabeth gave me a small smile and I grinned back. "So, I just don't think I should spend the night talking about my child."

"Elizabeth," I said, "your son is a huge part of your life. It would be selfish of my to expect you not to talk about him."

She smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter a little bit. "You're a great guy Burt."

I smiled back and I officially feel like I could start flying. "Anyway," I said, clearing my throat, "You were saying?"

"Yes, so when I found out I was pregnant, I thought my life was over. I was ready to move back my hometown and be a poor single mother for the rest of my life. Then my brother, Andy, who's two years older and lived in Minneapolis, offered to help me and God did he help. I don't think I could've survived without him. With a lot of help from my brother, friends, and other family, I got my bachelor's degree and medical school and then I moved here to finish my residency."

I felt so stupid compared to that. She graduated from high school two years earlier than everyone else and I'd barely graduated at all.

At that moment, the waiter came to our table and asked us what we wanted to eat in that too cheerful voice waiters always use. I ordered lasagna while Elizabeth ordered chicken Alfredo. Our food arrived pretty soon afterward.

"So, what about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me? Um, I'm nothing special but I graduated from West Lima High School and I went to the community college to become a mechanic. I've been working at the shop I work at now since I graduated so three years now," I said, feeling incredibly stupid.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying our delicious Italian food.

"I have to say one more thing," Elizabeth said, looking a little nervous, "Kurt...he's a special kid. He's been through a lot with not really having a Dad and I had a lot of relationships that didn't last very long and even though he tries not to say it, I know it kills him that they never stick around and become his dad. I decided to start fresh. I'm done dating, I want to be in relationships that last more than a few months."

I didn't know what to say. I got what she meant but what was she saying? Did she want a long relationship with _me_? I thought it was a miracle that I got her name, number, and a date, but a long relationship. I was feeling a little woozy.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," Elizabeth said, "but I need you to know that. Most people don't stick around because they think they can separate my life with Kurt from their lives but, you're right, Kurt is my whole world and just can't be with someone who doesn't understand that."

I nodded. I did understand. I could see why dating someone with another kid would be hard, but you can't just ignore that problem.

"Also I wasn't kidding when I said Kurt's special," she said, looking down at her hands.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I'm pretty much one hundred percent sure that Kurt's gay," she said, "I've never had a problem with it but I know some people wouldn't want that around them."

I swallowed nervously. I didn't know what to think. I'd never met anyone gay before and I didn't really know what to think. I wasn't exactly religious so that wasn't there to effect my judgement. When I was in high school, I threw around terrible things about gay people all the time to describe people who were weak but I didn't really think about what I saying. I've started thinking more about that now that I'm out in the real world.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Mostly just stupid stereotypes like that he likes the color pink and doesn't really like to get dirty and loves clothes. I know that must sound really bad but if you knew him, you'd get what I mean."

She suddenly looked really helpless and, God, were those tears in her eyes?

"And all of my homophobic friends say it's my fault! Say it's because I didn't get him a male figure to model himself to but Andy is around all the time so that's bullcrap. I don't teach him the things he does either though. I'm terrible with fashion; sometimes, Kurt is the one who picks out my clothes! Can you believe that? He already is getting picked on at school and I just know it's because he's too 'girly.' I just don't know what to do!"

She had her head in her hands and was crying silently. I had no clue what to do. I'm terrible when people are crying. _Just offer to take her home, dumbass, _a voice in my head said that sounded strangely like Jake.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

She nodded quickly and quietly. I grabbed her coat and draped in around her shoulders. She calmed down on the ride back to her home. She started surfing channels on the radio again until she found a station playing "Hey Jude."

She started singing along softly.

"You're very good," I commented.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, "I was in choir high school and I really enjoyed it a lot."

We arrived back at her house and I walked her up to the door. We both stepped inside and she hung up her coat on a set of hooks next to the door. I noticed their was a Spiderman backpack hung on one of the hooks.

"He actually loves superheroes," Elizabeth said, when she noticed where I looking. She sighed and wiped her red and puffy eyes. "Thanks for letting me break down like that. I'm sorry we had to leave our date early."

"It's fine," I said and really it was. "Goodnight."

I turned around to leave when Elizabeth grabbed my arm and turned me back around. I jumped a little when I felt her lips on mine. How do I explain the feeling? There were fireworks and the heat of the fireworks were melting my insides.

We broke apart at the sound of floorboards. I looked towards the source of the noise to see a tiny boy with a dark mop of brown hair and wearing Super Mario Bros pajamas. He also had shockingly bright and expressive glasz eyes that were glaring right at me.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	8. Chapter 8: Kurt and Burt

**A/N: I know I updated yesterday but I had a snow day today so I just spent the whole day writing this. But yes, you heard me right. Snow. Day. In April. Isn't Minnesota just fantastic!**

**So in this chapter it switches POV about halfway through. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Chapter 8: Kurt and Burt**

**Kurt**

Someone was kissing my mom. Some idiot was kissing _my _mom in _my _house. I made some noise by accident and my mom stopped kissing the guy. He looked at me and I gave him the meanest look I could.

How could he just stand there with his hands in his pockets and his stupid baseball hat that I hope he didn't wear during the date with my mom. The baseball cap was covering his stupid head which had a stupid buzz cut for hair which made him look like he was either playing basketball for the NBA or he was a recovering patient for cancer. I know cancer medicine makes you bald because I knew this older neighbor boy who had cancer when he was little but with a lot of painful medicine he got better and he had pictures from when he used to be bald.

"Kurt!" Mom squeaked, "What are you doing still awake?"

I stopped glaring at the jerk guy for a second and answered my mom. "I heard you come home and I wanted to say goodnight."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," jerk guy said.

"You can stay if you want to, Burt," Mom said even though I wanted her to kick this guy out back to whatever stupid place he had come from.

So his name was Burt. Sounds like he was named after a 'Sesame Street' character. I thought it was really stupid.

"Why is your name Burt?" I asked him.

Burt rubbed the back of his neck while he thought. "I'm not sure. My parents just liked the name I guess," he said.

"Ever met Big Bird?" I asked. Okay that was a little mean but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I said mean things without trying to.

Burt looked a little hurt.

"Alrighty, Kurt. Time for bed!" Mom said. She bent down and kissed my forehead gently. I tried not to think about how she was kissing me on the forehead even though she'd been kissing another guy on the lips a couple of seconds ago.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you," she said and lightly pushed my towards the stairs. I started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Mom yelled after me.

"I already did," I yelled back.

I couldn't believe this. Mom had promised when we moved that we were starting over, that life was just going to be about us for a while. I guess two weeks was too long for her. I wondered what was going to happen with them. He'd probably date her for two weeks or months or something and then he would break up with her and I'd have to take care of her. I didn't like it when people hurt Mom or me, but that seemed to happen to us a lot.

I tried my best to fall asleep but it was still a long time, and only after I heard Mr. Sesame Street leave, that I was finally able to sleep.

**Burt**

I watched Kurt walk back upstairs. He was not what I was expecting, that's for sure. I didn't know what to think. He seemed like a nice enough kid but he didn't seem to like me very much.

"Did Kurt really just compare me to a character from Sesame Street?" I asked Elizabeth.

"I guess so," she said.

A young blonde girl walked into the front hall where we were talking.

"Oh, hi Carrie. Thanks for babysitting on such short notice," Elizabeth said, handing the blonde some cash. "Did Kurt give you any trouble?"

Carrie shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. We had dinner, watched a movie, and he went to bed. I watched TV while he was asleep."

"Thank God. Kurt can sometimes give new babysitters a lot of trouble."

"Well, I was lucky one," Carrie joked.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Elizabeth asked.

Carrie shook her head. "I'll be fine." She walked out the door but paused and called back to Elizabeth. "If you ever need a sitter again, just call me."

Elizabeth watched her leave and then started walking further into the house, gesturing for me to follow her. I quickly slipped out of my boots and followed her. We walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth clicked on the coffee maker.

"Would you like some?" she asked.

I nodded. I looked around the kitchen. It didn't look very personalized or homey, I'm assuming because the two had just moved in.

"So, Kurt has quite the bitch glare," I said, but then regretted the words. I'm pretty sure insulting her son was not the way to get a girl.

To my relief, Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid he gets that from me. I don't give it to people as often as he does, but it's most definitely there."

I laughed. While Elizabeth had to be of the kindest people I had ever met, I knew I didn't want to get on her bad side. The coffee maker beeped, indicating that the coffee was ready. Elizabeth poured the steaming black liquid into two plain blue mugs and handed one to me.

"I'll try not to piss you off," I said.

"Yeah, don't you forget it," Elizabeth said, raising her mug. She took a sip of coffee and made a face. "Needs some milk and sugar."

She rummaged through a cupboard for some sugar. "Could you get some half and half from the fridge?" she asked.

I walked to the fridge and noticed that there were colored in coloring book pages taped to the refrigerator, most of them featuring Disney movie characters. I also noticed a free hand picture that Kurt had drawn. It showed to crudely drawn people one with a triangular dress for a body and long dark hair, clearly Elizabeth, with a young stick, figure boy standing next to her. In barely legible scrawl at the top was the words "Mommy and Me." It was very adorable but it also made me feel like a kind of intruder. Elizabeth already has a family, that much should be obvious.

_She wants this relationship just as much as you do, _the optimistic voice in the back of my mind seemed to say. I choose to agree with it, at least for now.

I opened the fridge and retrieved the carton of half and half. I turned and handed it to Elizabeth who poured a generous amount into her coffee. We drank our coffee in silence. After I'd finished I looked at the time and decided that, though I didn't want to, I should leave now.

"Well," I said, "it looks like the one date you promised me is over. So, do you want to do this again?"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "Of course I want to Burt."

She walked me to the door and we kissed goodnight. I walked out to my car. I don't remember another time I had been this happy. Well, to be fair, I supposed if I tried I could've remembered something better but not in my current love high state. I was unsuccessful in my attempt to stop myself from jumping up in the street and whooping loudly.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	9. Chapter 9: Kurt

**A/N: I do not own any superheroes or Mario.**

**Chapter 9: Kurt**

I didn't see Burt for a long time after that night but I still knew that Mom went to go get coffee or lunch with him a lot. It had been almost three weeks since their first date and my mom seemed really happy. I know it sounds really mean but I hated how happy she was and how she didn't get that he was just like the rest of the crazy ex-boyfriends. They would go out for a few months, she would be happy, and then he would all of a sudden up and leave her. It was crazy of Mom to think that this would go any other way. Sure I at least tried to like her old boyfriends, just in case one of them ended up being my dad, but I was sick of watching them hurt my mom over and over.

I was in class playing on the floor with my two new friends named Sarah and Maxwell. Maxwell didn't like being called that though so everybody called him Max. We were playing 'Save the Princess' after we'd found a bunch of Super Mario Brothers action figures. I was Mario and Sarah was the Princess and Max was all the bad guys like the turtles and Bowser. He was mostly Bowser.

Max had the Princess hanging by her ankle over a fake lava pit and I had to get past him to rescue her.

"Taste my fire, Mario!" Max yelled and threw a bunch of rolled up red pieces of paper at my figure as fireballs.

I paused the game because Max got something wrong. "Wait, fire doesn't hurt Mario, he can shoot fireballs too. Ever played Mario Kart?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Duh I've played Mario Cart, but your wrong. Fire does to hurt Mario. Every time Bowser shoots fire at me in a game, I always get hurt."

I looked over at Sarah who was spinning the Princess around on her string and looked bored.

"What do you think Sarah?" Max asked.

It wasn't fair that Max go to ask Sarah because everyone in class knew that Sarah and Max had known each other since they were born but Sarah was kind of mad at Max for stealing all of her paint during craft time so I thought he was stupid for thinking she would side with him.

"Kurt's right," she said, not taking her eyes off of the Princess.

"What? Why is he right?" Max asked, pointing at me like it was _my _fault that I was right.

Sarah sighed. "Well, Max is really right, but I'm still mad at him and Kurt just needs to hurry up and save me. I'm really bored."

The rest of the game went pretty fast after that. I don't think Max was trying as hard to protect Sarah because he was mad at her.

"I win! I win!" I shouted, jumping around with the Mario and Princess figures in my hands.

"Whatever," Max said, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out, "It's a stupid game anyway. Let's play superheroes."

"I call Spiderman!" I yelled.

"Fine, I get Superman," Max said and than turned to Sarah. "What about you, Sarah? Who do want to be."

"Forget it, I'm not playing any more stupid boy games with you two," she said, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

Max and I just turned to each other and shrugged. Girls sure could be weird sometimes.

I ended up winning the superhero fight but only because I got Max to believe that the green Lego I had was really a piece of Kryptonite. I guess I always kind of won games because I tricked people. I couldn't do that all the time though, or people wouldn't want to play with me anymore. I mean, who wants to play someone who wins all the time?

After school when I got home Burt was there. I didn't even say hi to him. I just saw him and started walking up to my room. I was almost all the way there but Mom called me down before I could get away.

"Kurt. I have to go to work for a couple of hours so I thought that Burt could watch you. It would give you two a chance to get to know one another."

This was not happening. I was not being forced to spend an entire night with this guy.

"Fine," I said and kept on walking upstairs.

I heard Mom call for me to come back down. I didn't want to see the jerk man though so I kept walking. Then I got an idea, I walked back downstairs, went to the doorway of the kitchen and listened to what Mom was telling Burt.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't like you," Mom said. "I mean I'm sorry he doesn't like you. He just isn't normally like this."

"I guess I'm just special," Burt said sarcastically.

I heard Mom sigh. "I think it's the move," she said, "and from what I can tell he hasn't been able to make that many new friends. I should talk to him tonight after I get home. God, I feel like a terrible mother."

I felt bad when I heard Mom say that. She was the awesomest mom ever and I loved her. It wasn't her fault, it was Mr. Sesame Street's fault for showing up in our perfectly fine lives.

"Hey," I heard Burt say, "You are not a terrible mother. I know you aren't." He paused for a moment but then started talking again. "However, I do think that you might want to leave for work now if you want a job to support Kurt."

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Mom exclaimed loudly and Burt laughed a little.

"Kurt!" Mom called.

I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I need to leave right now. Um, you should tell Burt what you want for dinner. I just went shopping so we should have everything. I love you, bye."

She ran down the hall and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Bye!" Burt and I called at the same time. I gave him a mean look for that but I don't think he noticed. Then I heard the door slam and all of a sudden it was just Mr. Jerk and me. All alone.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	10. Chapter 10: Burt

**A/N: I'd like to thank MsHummel-Anderson-Cullen for giving me a little idea for this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Burt**

That night Kurt was...how should I put this? An evil, little devil child. He went up to his room for most of the afternoon, saying he had homework and leaving me to wonder what the hell kind of pre-school gave out homework.

The trouble started with dinner. I'd been instructed by Elizabeth to make Spaghettios. I'd never been much of a cook but this dish seemed simple enough, you just heat the stuff up and bon , but when I put the food in front of Kurt...

"This doesn't taste like how my mom makes it," he said, looking at the remaining circular noodles in his bowl like they were personally offending him.

How? How does some food that you just throw into the microwave until it's an appropriate temperature possibly taste different?

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It just tastes bad."

I swallowed my urge to snap back at the kid. He probably didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you want for dinner then?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment and I tapped my foot impatiently.

He finally seemed to make up his mind. "I want ice cream!" he shouted and ran towards the fridge to retrieve his selection of food.

Luckily he was too short to reach the freezer which was located above the refrigerator. I walked over and led him back to his place at the table.

"No, you're not having ice cream now. Maybe after you finish your dinner."

He crossed his arms and glared up at me. I can't deny it. Kurt could scare me a little.

"But I don't want this, I want ice cream," Kurt said in a dangerously low voice. I wasn't going to let him boss me around though.

"And I said, you can have it after you finish," I said, leaning down to glare at the boy.

I should be feeling foolish that I was letting a kid bother me this much, but I was way to pissed to care.

Kurt crossed his arms defiantly. He then reached out one hand and pushed the bowl of pasta across the table towards me and I caught it before it could fall on the floor. He seemed really angry that I'd been able to foil his plot to destroy his dinner. He turned red in the face and I could sense something very, very bad was about to happen.

Five minutes of Kurt doing nothing but screaming at the top of his lungs later, Kurt and I were sitting in the living room eating Rocky Road ice cream and watching Home Alone on cable.

_You won this round kid, _I thought, glaring at the young boy, _but next time you won't get your way so easily._

Kurt seemed to sense my thoughts and turned on give me a smug smile, chocolate ice cream smeared across his face.

The movie ended and I checked the time. Crap, it was only seven o' clock. Elizabeth had told my that she would be back at about eleven o' clock and that Kurt should be in bed by nine but something told me that wouldn't be happening.

"What do you want to do next?" I asked and Kurt gave me a wicked grin.

I had played plenty of Cowboys and Indians back in my day, but I don't remember the game being this violent. I remember running around and tagging everyone who wasn't a cowboy or an indian. I'm pretty sure that the Indians weren't supposed to tie up the Cowboys and dance around their captured enemies, singing a song of victory. He lowered his voice into a gruff tone.

"You Mr. Sesame Street," he said, pointing at me. "You have been captured by the mighty Davis Indian tribe."

He then talked about scalping me at sunrise and continued dancing around me, singing his little song.

_Mr. Sesame Street? _I thought, _this kid is nuts._

He sure looked nuts. He had a brown ring of paper around his head, with large red, orange, and yellow paper feathers sticking out of it. He was also brandishing a small toy bow and arrow with one arrow that had a small red plunger thing at the end so it would stick to whatever you shot it at.

I tried to untie or slip out of the ropes tied around my hands and feet but I couldn't get loose. I wasn't sure exactly how Kurt got me into this but I'm pretty sure it included mind control powers.

I was finally able to break myself free, but I hadn't taken two steps when I heard a twang like someone was snapping a rubber band and felt something hit me square in the middle of my forehead. I reached up and pulled Kurt's arrow off of my forehead. I stared at it for a moment.

"That's it," I said and marched up to Kurt who feebly tried to run away but I caught him and brought him over to stand in front of my while I sat on the couch.

"What's your problem with me?" I asked.

He just shrugged and that made me even more angry. "Look kid, I really care about your mom-"

Kurt sighed and muttered, "27."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but continued speaking none the less. "I don't think I've felt this way about anyone else-"

"29." He'd interrupted me again but I just barreled on.

"I don't really mind that she has a kid-" "24." "-I just think that you need to show me a little more respect. I'm not saying that I'm going anywhere-" "17." "-but I just want you to respect me, and I'll respect you. I love Elizabeth-" "19."

"Okay," I was sick of whatever he was doing with those numbers. "What do those numbers you keep saying mean?"

Kurt sighed. "I've heard guys say how much they love my mom two days before they leave her so many times that I started counting."

He yawned widely. "I'll try to respect you but hurt my mom and I'm not responsible for whatever I might do to you."

I sat there on the coach frozen until Elizabeth got home. I went back to my own apartment and the last thought that crossed my mind before I fell asleep was, _What the hell am I getting myself into._

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	11. Chapter 11: Kurt

**A/N I'm sorry. That is all.**

**Chapter 11: Kurt**

I didn't see Mr. Lumberjack for a long time after that. I'd started calling him Mr. Lumberjack after we spent one day in school talking about jobs we can have when we grow up and when my teacher showed us a picture of a lumberjack, or someone who collects wood from trees, I thought that the guy in the picture looked just like Burt.

It might sound super weird, but I kind of missed him. I really just missed making fun of him though. It was easy to out smart him.

Sarah came skipping up to me during craft time today as I was painting a picture of a cat.

"Guess what?" she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I whispered back, getting excited.

I loved secrets, I was the best at hiding them. Like my mom still has no clue that it was my friend Jimmy who broke her favorite plate made out of this stuff called china that costs a lot of money. We blamed it on the cat and she believed us.

"My daddy is getting married!" she squealed loudly.

I plugged my ears because Sarah's squealing was hurting my ears. I didn't really get what the big deal was. I'd been to a wedding before. It was for my mom's best friend back in Minneapolis last year. I didn't like it very much. I had to wear a suit even though it was July so I was really hot, everyone was crying for no reason, and everyone was just looking up at these two people the whole time but I couldn't see them because I was too short.

"Well," Sarah hissed, jerking me back, "isn't that exciting?"

I shrugged and picking up my paintbrush, continuing on my amazing creation. I guess I should've at least _acted _a little more interested because Sarah got really mad.

"Why are you acting like it's no big deal?" she demanded.

I shrugged again. "Maybe because it isn't a big deal," I shot back.

Sarah huffed angrily and crossed her arms. "It is to a big deal! My daddy says that he loves my new mommy and I love her too. She's going to be way better than my old mommy."

I laughed. Sarah was so stupid. "Your new mommy is never going to be any better, Sarah. Just give a while. One day you'll be all nice and happy, and the next she will leave you and your daddy all alone, just wait and see."

Sarah looked really, really mad now, and kind of hurt. "You're a jerk, Kurt. I hate you."

I sighed and turned back to my painting, but all of a sudden, painting didn't seem like that much fun anymore. I felt bad. Just because I couldn't have a new daddy doesn't mean that I should be a jerk to Sarah for getting a new mommy. She deserved a new mommy to take care of her. Her old mommy was dead because she was what my mom called an...What's that word again? Oh right, she was an alcoholic. I don't know what it means but Mom said it's when you drink stuff that's bad for you and it makes you stupid and do stupid things.

Mom said that when people try to drive after they drink the bad stuff, they can get into car wrecks because they can't see or something. Mom said that's what happened to Sarah's old mommy.

I sat down my paintbrush and ran to find Sarah. She was in the corner playing with some Barbies.

"Hey," I said softly.

She didn't even look at me, just scooted away so she was facing the wall. I sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I'm sure you're new mommy is great. I'm just being a little green monster," I said.

Sarah scooted back around and looked at me. "A little green monster?" she asked, "What's that?"

"It's something that my mom said. She said that when someone is being jealous of another person, they are being a little green monster."

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Sarah asked.

"Cause you get a new mommy," I said, "I always want a new daddy but all the guys my mom goes out with turn out to be jerks."

Sarah got up and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. I used to think that I would never get a new mommy, but all of a sudden, there she was. You'll get a daddy someday."

She looked at the Barbies she was playing with and then at me. "Wanna play Barbies with me? I'm making Ken and Barbie get married."

"Sure!" I said.

She handed me Ken and I tried to remember what happened at my mom's best friend's wedding and redo that. I don't think that real weddings have a horse for the priest guy or promises to share toys as long as we both shall live, but it was a lot of fun.

After Ken and Barbie had danced at the party after their wedding, Sarah and I tried to find a new couple to get married.

"We only have one boy doll," Sarah sighed. "And Ken needs to stay with Barbie forever."

"I know," I replied seriously.

We looked around for a second boy doll for a few minutes and then I got an idea. "I know! We could make two girls get married. We have way more girl dolls than boy dolls anyway."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. My parents told me that boys should only marry girls and girls should only marry boys. I don't think that they're right though."

I nodded. "It's just love, right? Adults are always saying that falling in love is the best thing that can happen to two people. That's what counts."

Sarah agreed. We had another wedding between other two Barbies. It was a lot of fun.

**Sorry for the crappy ending.**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	12. Chapter 12: Burt

**A/N: In this chapter, the crazy ass name for my story is revealed! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

I was over at Elizabeth's house when Kurt got home from school. He'd been getting rides from some of his friend's parents. What with Elizabeth's complicated schedule, it worked out well for everyone.

"Hi, Kurt," Elizabeth called out to the four-year-old as he climbed the stairs up to his room.

"Hey," he said, barley stopping to acknowledge his mother's presence.

"Kurt, why don't you come eat some snack and tell me about your day? I have Oreos for you."

Kurt was back in the kitchen in a flash, nibbling on an Oreo, before I could even blink.

"So, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked.

"FIne," Kurt said, "I played Power Rangers with Sarah and Max. Max was the red ranger because he said that he was the leader but the joke's on him because I got to be the green ranger and everybody knows that Tommy is the best."

"What about Sarah?' Elizabeth asked.

Kurt took a drink of milk before answering. I was sitting in the corner, nursing a mug of coffee. I was trying to remain invisible. I knew that Kurt had noticed that I was there but I figured it was a good thing he hadn't addressed me.

"Sarah was the pink ranger, I was kind of jealous."

I could see that made Elizabeth nervous. I figured that it had to do with the conversation we'd had on our first date.

"Really? Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "It's because the pink ranger gets a flying dinosaur, duh. That's totally awesome! What's a flying dinosaur called again?"

"A pterodactyl," I answered. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he glared at me. I hated that glare, it made you feel small and second to Kurt. It was quite a feat for a tiny four-year-old.

"Yeah, anyway," Kurt said, turning back to his mom, "Can I go up to my room now?"

Elizabeth nodded and Kurt scampered up the flight stairs and I soon heard the sound of his door slamming closed.

Elizabeth sighed and held her head in her hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, I knew that this probably wasn't the best time, but I needed to know.

Elizabeth nodded in response.

"What we talked about on our first date, about Kurt maybe being gay, well I know that I haven't known him for very long, but I don't see any of the things you were scared of. He doesn't seem that...girly."

Elizabeth sighed again. "You weren't there on his third birthday when he asked for a pair of sensible heels."

She smiled at the memory and I laughed a little too. She quickly turned sad though.

"Maybe I was right. Maybe it was just because he spent too much time with me, with no really father figure in his life and know he's at school, with the other little boys, and maybe, maybe it was my fault. It was my fault that he never was around other boys so he could know what was 'normal.'"

I noted how she put air quotes around the last word. "Would you care? Would you care if he was gay?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Of course I wouldn't care. I wouldn't mind if he was gay, I would just hate how life would be harder for him, how people would judge him and hurt him, for something so stupid."

Her face crumpled into an even sadder expression. "And that's not all, he's just been so distant lately. I don't know why and it hurts!"

"I think it might be my fault," I said, and Elizabeth looked at me in surprise. "Kurt doesn't like me very much and I just think that he wants to spend as little time with me as possible and when we are always together...I guess he would just rather be alone in his room."

Elizabeth's face was a perfect mask of confusion. I didn't think she would be so oblivious. I mean, Elizabeth was amazing but if she couldn't realize that Kurt clearly hated me, I couldn't help but wonder what else she wasn't seeing. Probably everything, she's dating me, right?

"I don't understand," she said, "I thought Kurt would love you. He's loved all of my other boyfriends."

Okay, that stung a little. I'm sure Elizabeth didn't' mean for it to but it did all the same. I'd always kind of thought that Kurt was one of those little kids who hated everyone their parents dated and finding out that wasn't the case was a little hurtful.

"I guess I'm just special then," I said, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Elizabeth turned suddenly and walked out of the kitchen. I followed her, not really sure what I should be doing. Part of me thought that she was going to Kurt's room to give him a talking to, but I knew that Elizabeth wouldn't do that. She turned towards the basement door and opened it.

"The thing is, Kurt's always wanted a dad," Elizabeth said, making her way down the stairs, "I always tried to be enough for him, but I just wasn't everything that he needed."

Elizabeth began rummaged through some boxes as I stood by awkwardly. I'm not going to lie, this basement looked like something out of a horror movie. It was dark and creepy.

Elizabeth continued speaking, her voice slightly muffled as her head was in a box.

"So he really, really wanted a dad. He asked Santa for a dad every year for Christmas, even asked if there was some sort of Dads R Us we could go to. He even had one of his friends type this for the classified ads in the Minneapolis newspaper almost a half of a year ago."

She handed my a piece of paper. It looked old, worn and had a lot of creases from folding it over and over. It even had what looked like a few tear drops splattered across it.

_My name is Kurt and I'm four. I'm trying to find a dad. I heard from someone that if you want something, you can put it the classified ads. Well, I really want a daddy. If anyone could find me one, please come to my day care and talk to me. I need to interview you and make sure that you are right for my mommy. My mommy is the best person in the whole world so I need to make sure that I can get the best daddy in the whole world for her. Thank you._

I finished reading and looked up at Elizabeth. She had tears in her eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Kurt just wants the best for you, you know that right," I whispered.

She pulled away from me slowly and nodded. "I just want to figure out how to show him that _you_ are the best for me and him."


	13. Chapter 13: Burt

**A/N: I'm SO sorry you guys. These last few weeks have just been completely crazy with school ending. I have more time for writing this summer though so expect more updates. Feel free to PM me to get my ass to my computer and write.**

** Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews. This is by far my most successful story. Thank you for making that possible.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS COLFER!**

**WARNING: There is some language in this chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Burt**

The next day Elizabeth had to go to work early again so she asked me if I would pick Kurt up from school and watch him until she got back that night.

I tried to tell her it was a bad idea and remind her of our conversation the previous day. I have to admit I was nervous as I sat and waited outside of Kurt's school for the finally bell to ring. Elizabeth had told him that he would be driving with me that morning so at least he wouldn't be freaked out that his mom wasn't there.

I heard the doors open and turned to see a wave of little kids pouring out of the front doors of the school. I quickly scanned the crowd and found Kurt who was waving goodbye to a little boy and girl.

He walked up to my beat up truck and scrambled into the back seat. He carefully placed his backpack into the seat next to him. I got into the front seat, started the car and began to drive. It wasn't until I glanced at the rearview mirror to see how Kurt was doing that I noticed he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.

"Hey, Kurt, can you put your seatbelt on for me, buddy?" I said, I was really nervous. Now was not the time to question my authority Kurt.

Instead of buckling his seatbelt, Kurt stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"No," he said, simply in a defiant tone.

I pulled over to the side of the road and turned around in my seat. "Come on Kurt, it's dangerous not to wear your seatbelt. If we got into a wreck you could fly forward and go right through the windshield, like this..."

To demonstrate my point, I turned around and knocked firmly on the windshield. Perhaps a little too firmly since as I knocked, a loud crack was heard, and a line appeared on the windshield.

"Shit!" I said loudly, then I remembered who my audience was.

I turned around quickly and looked at Kurt who was staring at the crack in the windshield with wild eyes. He reached up slowly and buckled his own seatbelt. I sighed, crisis averted, but now I had to go get this damn windshield replaced.

"Kurt, we're going to go where they can fix this," I said.

He nodded. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was actually kind of awesome," he mumbled.

I smiled, of course he would find that awesome. Any little boy loved seeing explosions and crap.

"Do you have super strength?" I heard him ask.

I chuckled softly. "Nope, the windshield was just really old, so it broke really easily."

"Oh."

I could tell he was a little disappointed. Who wouldn't be?

"We need to go to the car shop that I work at, so I can get this fixed," I said.

The crack would be distracting, but it wasn't like my car was totaled. I turned back onto the road and made my way to where the shop was located.

"Burt, what does shit mean?" Kurt asked.

I just about had a heart attack. My mind raced to think of what to say. What were you supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Um, it's just not a good word. Adults say it sometimes when they get angry but they really shouldn't."

"Is it really bad?" Kurt asked.

I nodded gravely, trying to be more serious then I really was. Kurt was quiet for a minute but I could practically hear him thinking.

"That means you have to apologize," he piped up again.

"What?"

"Well, if it's a bad word, that means you have to apologize to whoever hears you," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for saying a bad word."

I saw the sign for the shop ahead and turned into the parking lot. I looked back at Kurt in the backseat.

"Okay, Kurt, we're here."

Thankfully Kurt followed my with no problems. He seemed kind of in awe of my amazing super strength and I wasn't about to tell him it was all dumb luck. He might go back to being a little brat.

I knew that I shouldn't be so hard on the kid. He's seen his own mom get hurt by other guys and I should be sensitive, but I just wanted us to at least be able to respect each other.

I walked through to front door of the shop and heard the bell ring. Jake popped up from behind the counter.

"Burt! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't working."

"I'm actually here as a customer. I need to replace the windshield," I explained.

Jake snorted. He'd been telling since we first met that one day my truck was just going to fall apart right underneath me.

"I say to replace that whole piece of sh-" That was when he noticed Kurt behind me. "Shih tzu. Yeah, those shih tzu puppies were adorable."

Kurt just gave him a weird look and turned back to look at me.

"Is this going to take a long time? I have things I want do."

He crossed his arms over his tiny chest and Jake laughed but was able to pull it off as a really screwed up sounded cough.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour. You can go over there and watch a movie or color some pictures," I said, pointing out the waiting area.

He marched over and picked out "Beauty and the Beast" and popped into the VCR we had in the shop. I was surprised he didn't need any help, he knew exactly how to work it. I suppose it came from needing how take care of himself when Elizabeth was at medical school.

"So that's Elizabeth's little angel?" Jake asked, a wide smirk on his face.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Yep, he can sure be a handful."

Jake just laughed at me and I scowled at him. He walked around the front desk and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, following him.

"To go take a look at that piece of crap you call a vehicle," Jake replied.

I was already out the door when I remembered Kurt. I turned back to see him completely engrossed in watching the dishes dance in "Be Our Guest."

"So show me this destroyed windshield you have."

I directed him towards my truck. Jake took one look at the long crack in my windshield and let out a low whistle.

"How the hell did you do this?" he asked.

"Kurt didn't want to buckle his seatbelt so I tried to show him that his head would go right through the windshield if we got into a crash by knocking on the glass and it cracked. I think it's because it was so old."

Jake stared at me incredulously. "Are you serious right now?"

I shrugged and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I didn't like the look Jake was giving me.

"Yeah, I'm being serious."

Jake shook his head as if he was shaking himself back to reality. He started examining the crack.

"There's no way to fix this, it's gotta be replaced."

I huffed in annoyance. "I could have told you that," I said.

"Alright, alright. Drive it around to the workshop and I'll have it replaced in less than thirty minutes."

Once I had let Jake do his job, he'd made quick work of it and I had a brand new windshield on my truck.

I went back to the waiting area where Kurt was still watching his movie with avid interest.

"Kurt it's time to go," I said.

Kurt jumped a little. He looked up at me and then around the shop like he'd forgotten where he was.

"Do we have to go?" he whined.

"You have this movie at home, you can finish it there."

He sighed but got up and followed me out the door to my truck where he got in and immediately buckled his seat belt. I laughed a little to myself. It may have been a pain in the ass, but at least he learned his lesson.

**A/N: My dad actually has a coworker that this happened to. His young stepdaughter wouldn't listen to him about buckling her seat belt so he knocked on it too hard and it shattered. I could just see that happening with stubborn little Kurt and Burt.**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	14. Chapter 14: Kurt

**Chapter 14: Kurt**

I got to watch "Beauty and the Beast" when I got home just like Mr. Lumberjack promised. I really wasn't watching it though. I was too busy thinking about everything.

I still couldn't believe he had gotten that window to break just by hitting on it! It looked like something a superhero could do.I wish that my mom was really dating a superhero. Then maybe he could fly us away to a place that wasn't so mean and bad. That would sure be nice. But Mr. Lumberjack wasn't a superhero. He was just another one of the bad guys. The thing was, I was starting to think I was wrong about him. I hate being wrong.

"Are you finished with the movie?" Burt asked.

I looked up at the screen to see that the movie had ended and I hadn't even noticed. That's too bad. The ending is always my favorite part.

"I'm done with it. I have homework though, can you help me?"

I know what anyone must be thinking and no, I did not _want_ to ask Mr. Sesame Street for help. He was just my only choice, okay?

"You have homework? But you're only in preschool!" Mr. Sesame Street said sounding shocked.

"I don't have homework for school. Follow me, I'll get it," I said.

I walked into Mom's office and grabbed some papers out of the file that said "Kurt." I then walked to the kitchen table and patted the seat next to me for Mr. Sesame Street to sit down. He walked over slowly and sat down.

"Like I said, this homework isn't from school," I explained, "but Mom thinks I'm really smart so she wants me to do homework that the other kids don't have to. She says it's like sports for your brain so it can get strong and know more stuff."

Burt's eyes widened when he looked at the papers.

"I definitely didn't learn about this stuff when I was four," he said, taking off his baseball cap and running a hand over his short hair.

"I'm almost five. I'll be five on May 27th," I announced.

Burt laughed a little. "That's in two months kid. You're still only four."

He went back to looking at all the math problems. I was searching my mind for a good thing to say back at Mr. Lumberjack.

"I'm four and a half!" I corrected.

Burt looked up from the papers. "Do you even know what that means? The one half part I mean."

I shifted a little in my seat. I didn't know. I hate not knowing what things mean. So I didn't answer him and instead grabbed my worksheet back and started on the problems. The first ones were really easy but then I got that to one that confused me.

13-7=

I didn't know the answer. I tried the tricks Mom taught me but I couldn't remember.

"Mr. Ses- I mean Burt? Can you help me with this problem?" I asked.

He looked at the problem and sighed but I didn't think he didn't know it. Mom always knew the answers.

Burt got up quickly and went to one of the cupboards where Mom keeps the candy that I wasn't supposed to eat without asking first. He counted out some of the candy and brought it back to table.

"Okay, I'll try to explain this," Burt started, spreading the candy over the table. "Let's say you have 13 pieces of candy and I asked you for seven and you gave them to me-"

"As if I'd ever _my_ candy to _you,_" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Burt sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Alright then, you give seven pieces to your mom. How many do you have now?"

"I have three," I said.

I knew that was wrong, I had counted out the pieces of candy and knew the answer was seven. I just thought I'd have some fun.

"No, Kurt," Burt said, "that's not right. The answer is six."

"I know but I ate one and gave Max and Sarah each one," I said.

Burt chuckled. "You really are a smart little kid aren't you," he said.

I sat up a little straighter. "Mom said that probably could have skipped two whole grades but she wanted me to be around kids my age."

Burt nodded. "She's smart, just like you."

I smiled at Burt. I heard the garage door open and I knew that Mom was home. I ran to meet her. She looked really tried, just like she always did after a long time at work.

"Hi, mommy," I said, wrapping Mom up in a big hug.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Great. It was really exciting because a window in Burt's car broke and we had to go and get it fixed." Mom looked worried when I said that but I kept talking. "And when I had to wait, I got to watch 'Beauty and the Beast.' Then we got home and he helped me with homework."

"That's great, honey," she said but she didn't seem to really be looking at me.

She got up and walked quickly into the kitchen. I followed her because she never just left me waiting in the middle of the hallway. I stopped before I went into the kitchen and watched them from the hallway.

"Burt, are you okay? Kurt said a window in your car broke?"

I hadn't heard my mom sound that scared since I broke my arm falling off the monkey bars at the playground.

"Hey, it's fine," Burt said, "I was picking up Kurt and he- Well, long story short the windshield ended up getting pretty badly cracked. So I went to the shop and got Jake, you know the other grease monkey, to replace it."

I heard my mom sigh, I'm pretty sure it was one of those that people do when they aren't worried or scared anymore which was pretty good.

"Thank God. When Kurt said it broke though, I don't know, I just thought the worst. That you had gotten hurt or something," Mom said.

"I'm fine and Kurt's fine," Burt said.

Mom looked up at Burt and then kissed him. I turned around and ran up to my room because adults kissing is gross.

I dove into bed and curled up under the covers. Burt didn't tell Mom that I didn't wear my seatbelt. I could tell he was about to, but he didn't. Mom would have been so, so mad. I don't even want to think about how mad she would be.

I don't have to think about it though because Burt kept it a secret. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	15. Chapter 15: Burt

**Ugh, why do you people even still deal with me? (Sorry for mistakes, I wrote this really fast.)**

**Chapter 15: Burt**

Things were different with Kurt after that. I didn't want to jinx it so I wouldn't necessarily say he liked me or anything, but we had a kind of respect for each other. Even Elizabeth noticed.

"What did you do?" she asked one night after while we were washing the dishes from dinner.

I had come over for dinner with Kurt and Elizabeth and Kurt hadn't even made one rude remark towards me. In fact, he'd hardly spoken at all and had run up to his room the moment he was finished with his grilled cheese and soup.

"I don't know to be honest. I think things started changing after that day we had the whole broken windshield debacle," I said.

"He seems to be really quiet lately," Elizabeth observed. She sounded distracted and I knew that she was thinking about what might be wrong with her son.

I was sure that Kurt wasn't sad because he was always very happy and energetic when I went to pick him up from school. Me picking him up was becoming more and more common due to Elizabeth's busy schedule and my practically non-existent one since my boss appeared to really have something against me and was giving me the crappiest hours possible.

I shared my thoughts with Elizabeth. She sighed handed me a plate she had just finished washing.

"I don't about that. He just gets really withdrawn when he gets home. I just don't know if-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by the phone ringing. She dried her hands quickly and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jolene…You need me to come in?...Now?...Okay, I'll be their soon, bye."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and sighed.

"Work?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm really sorry, but could you watch Kurt while I'm gone?" she asked, as if that was even a question.

"Do I look like I have anywhere better to be?"

Elizabeth laughed and, after a quick kiss goodbye, was out the door and gone. I finished the dishes and wandered into the living room.

It was eerily quiet in the house, especially considering that Kurt was right upstairs. Kurt. Maybe I should go talk to him. I had been worried about the little guy too. He may have seemed happy but there had to be a reason he was so excited at school and yet so reserved at home. God, I hoped it wasn't _me._

I walked up the stairs to Kurt's room. I felt nervous. What was I supposed to say? I was worried about Kurt and I wanted to get to the bottom of this but I never had a way with words.

I knocked on the door. "Kurt?" I called, "Can I talk to you quick buddy?"

I didn't hear a response so I opened the door and looked inside. Kurt was lying on his stomach on his bed, scribbling furiously on a notebook with black crayon.

"Kurt?" I repeated.

The young boy looked up from his notebook and sat up when he saw me. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Kurt sounded surprised, as if he really hadn't heard me outside the door. He did seem pretty concentrated on whatever he had been writing.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it in front of Kurt's bed.

"Talk," he said, continuing to write in the notebook.

"Okay," I started. "Your mom and I have been really worried about you. You don't seem to be acting like yourself…"

I trailed off when Kurt didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, instead focusing to whatever he was writing down.

"You aren't getting TV or dessert for a week," I said, to see if Kurt would notice, but I got no reaction, "I broke up with your mom." Still nothing. "I really am an alien." Wow, I really thought that one would work. "You're getting a puppy."

Kurt's head snapped up. Seriously? "I'm getting a puppy? When? What kind?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement and I felt bad for making it up.

"Of course you only hear what you want to hear," I muttered. "What are you writing down in that notebook?" I asked, hoping that Kurt kept the attention span of a goldfish and would forget about the make believe puppy.

"Nothing!" he said, and attempted to hide the notebook.

I shot him a look and he handed the notebook over, looking guilty. I opened it to see pictures of girls in dresses that were drawn as triangles and boys in what I suspected were suits. There were also notes that I couldn't really read as they were full of spelling errors and written in a four-years-old's messy scrawl.

_Sarah shoud wear lavendr. It makes her eyes lok prety._

"What is this for buddy?" I asked, continuing to read.

_The cake shoud be white. No roses._

"Sarah's daddy is getting married and I want to help plan the wedding," Kurt said. I guess that made sense, although I don't think I'd ever heard of a little boy like Kurt want to plan a wedding.

"Wow, that's great. Are you allowed to?" I asked, flipping through the pages to find more drawings, some of them wedding related and other not.

"Not really. I just say what I like to Crystal, that's Sarah's new mommy. She likes some of my ideas a lot."

"Is Crystal nice?" I asked.

Kurt nodded. "She's really, really nice. She baked cookies when I came over to play with Sarah. She has kids too so now Sarah gets two brothers and a sister. Her brothers are both eight because they are twins but they don't even look the same. Sarah's new sister isn't even a year old yet and she's really tiny and slept the whole time I was there. Crystal said that if I'm really careful, I can hold her some time."

"That's exciting. When's the wedding?" I asked.

"It's in two weeks. That's why I haven't really been talking to you or Mommy, because I was too excited. I'm even invited as Sarah's guest."

"Like a date?" I asked teasingly.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew, no. Sarah is my friend, gross."

I laughed and got up to walk out of the room when I noticed his Power Rangers toys were also out of their box and set up on Kurt's dresser.

"What's going on over here?" I asked, picking up the black Ranger.

Kurt jumped up and grabbed the small figurine out of my hands and set it carefully back in its original place before turning back to me.

"The blue Ranger and the black Ranger are getting married. I like pretending to be a wedding planner," Kurt said.

"Aren't they both boys?" I asked.

Kurt nodded. "It doesn't matter though. Mommy says it doesn't matter and besides, you can't tell. On the outside, you can't even tell, the only difference is the colors. I also ran out of girl Rangers."

Kurt was gently placing each of Rangers back into the shoe box he kept them in. That's when I really got of got it. Kurt, smart, rude little Kurt, had just about explained the entire universe to me. People are all the same, sure we come in different genders and colors but really, we all live on the same planet, we all breathe the same air.

As I watched Kurt spin around his room and ramble on about how magical weddings are and how he would never have roses at his wedding because _everybody_ got roses, I knew that if Elizabeth was right, if Kurt was gay, it wouldn't matter to me. Someday Kurt would have his own Power Ranger themed wedding. Maybe he would be marrying a blue Ranger or maybe a pink Ranger, but either way, I planned on being there.

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	16. Chapter 16: Kurt, Time For a Wedding!

**A/N: Miss me. *Hides* Please don't hurt me!**

**Chapter 16: Kurt**

It's only a couple of days until Sarah gets her new mommy for real. She said before that Crystal was kind of her mommy but she wouldn't be for real until Sarah's daddy and Crystal got married. Sarah is super excited and I am too. Crystal says that I can go to the wedding if I want to because she doesn't want Sarah to get bored.

"Why am I allowed to go to the wedding? Won't there be too many other people there?" I asked, one afternoon while Sarah and I were playing Barbie's.

I had only been to one wedding before but there were so many people there that Mom said she didn't even think I would be allowed to go. Luckily, the lady getting married was my mom's old best friend, Angela, so we got special treatment. That wedding just made me think that all weddings were super huge.

"My daddy says that there won't be that many people there because Crystal's mommy and daddy aren't around anymore and my daddy doesn't really talk to his parents. I heard his dad did bad stuff like my mom used to," Sarah told me, looking sad and brushing her Barbie's hair softly.

She brightened up quickly. "But all my cousins are gonna be there and all my new cousins from Crystal's family that I met at Christmas!"

I nodded and went back to finding a stylish outfit for Ken to wear. I didn't have very many options. Most of Ken's clothes were shorts and shirts with big flowers on them. There was also one that made him look like a doctor, but there was nothing for him to wear to the fake wedding Sarah and I were making for him and Barbie.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Sarah asked softly.

I nodded, too distracted wondering if Ken could pull off wearing doctor's scrubs to his own fake wedding.

"Why do you play Barbie's with me? Why don't you play alien attacks with the rest of the boys?"

I shrugged. I'd never really thought about that before. I knew that I liked things that other boys like; like Power Rangers and Pokémon and Batman (even though Iron Man is the best), but I also know that I like things that only the girls seemed to like Barbie's and dressing up dolls. I knew that made some of the boys not want to be friends with me, but I didn't really care, I had Max and Sarah and I only needed them. *****

I stood really still while Mr. Sesame Street helped me put on my tie. I had to dress up really nice for the wedding. I liked it, it made me look all grown up. I was trembling with excitement and not just because Sarah was getting a new mommy. I was also happy because Sarah got to stay with me and Mommy for a whole two weeks while her parents were off on a honeymoon. Mommy told me a honeymoon is when a new married couple goes on vacation after their wedding. She said they do lots of grown up stuff. That made Burt laugh, I don't know why.

The church was really nice looking. There were flowers everywhere. I guess that's a bonus of having a wedding in April, spring means flowers. Luckily there were no roses. Those are too boring and unoriginal.

I'd been sitting in our pew and listening to my mom talk to the other adults when I heard music playing and Mommy said the wedding was starting. I could see so Burt picked me up. First a bunch of adults that I didn't recognize made their way up to the alter.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"They are the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They are like the personal helpers

of the bride and groom," Mom told me in an equally low tone.

When I looked again, I realized I did know a few of adults as being Sarah's aunts

and uncle. Then, I saw Sarah, dressed in a pretty lavender dress, (that was my idea) skipping up the aisle, throwing pale pink rose petals to either side of her. Then there were Sarah's new twin brothers, Frank and Gerard, who were carrying the rings. Finally, there was Crystal, looking like a fairy tale princess in her white sparkly dress. Her older brother was walking her down the aisle. Sarah said it was because he'd pretty much raised her after their parents died.

The priest said a lot of long things about loving each other until the end of time. Just about everyone was crying and Burt looked super uncomfortable. He didn't really know anyone there except for me, my mom, and Sarah. My mom was crying, but then again she cried when there were just weddings in movies.

Crystal was crying when Sarah's dad slipped the gold ring onto her finger. There was a lot of clapping when they kissed and off to the side I saw Sarah cover her eyes, but I could see her smiling from between her fingers.

There were a lot of people dancing at the reception and when I danced with Sarah, a bunch of ladies kept on coming up and saying how cute we were. We would smile and thank them politely but pull a face as soon as they walked away. I was dancing with my friend at a wedding, that didn't mean we were going to get married someday.

Sarah and I were nearly falling asleep by the time Mom came up and said it was time for us to go home. Burt walked up holding Sarah's younger sister, Melody, who was sleeping with Frank and Gerard trailing behind him.

"Sarah, you should go say bye to your parents. You won't see them for a whole two weeks," Mom said.

Sarah nodded sleepily, yawned, and stumbled over to where her parents were dancing.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," she mumbled, hugging both of them in turn.

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you soon," Crystal said, kissing the top of Sarah's head. She then walked over to where my mom and Burt were standing while Sarah's dad kissed his daughter goodbye.

"Are you sure you're okay with taking all four of them in for two weeks," Crystal asked anxiously.

"They'll be fine, Crystal," my mom assured her.

Crystal sighed. "I know you handle them but I've never been without Melody for this long before."

My mom laughed, but not unkindly. "I definitely know that feeling. Just remember, in less than twenty-four hours, you'll be landing in London. Enjoy yourself. Don't forget, I did raise a child myself."

Crystal smiled a little sadly. "I'll be fine. Chris and I should head out now." She kissed Gerard and Frank goodbye one more time.

I watched the newly married couple walk out of the hotel ballroom together. Sarah walked up to me, still half-asleep.

"I hope they have fun," she mumbled. "My dad has always wanted to go to London."

I nodded. My mom had dreamed of going to Hawaii. I was sure she would go there for her honeymoon. I looked over at Burt. Maybe…

Sarah fell asleep on the ride home. However, Frank and Gerard were still very much awake due to all the sugar they had eaten. When we arrived at home, Sarah was carried up to my room, which we would be sharing. Frank and Gerard were claiming the guest room and Melody's fold up crib would be in my mom's room. I was pretty sure Burt would be staying over here to help out with all the extra kids.

"I'm not tired," Frank whined.

"Yeah, can we stay up?" Gerard asked.

"We could watch a movie!" Frank suggested.

"HOME ALONE!" the twins yelled at the same time, nearly waking up their baby sister.

It confused me that they weren't even twins that looked alike but they still acted like they shared a brain.

"Not tonight boys, maybe tomorrow," Burt said, and the twins' smiles slid off their faces.

"Fine," they grumbled. They raced off to the guest room, saying something about playing Adventure Island on their Game Boy.

Sarah and I walked up to my room and I was so tired, I almost fell asleep right there, still in my fancy clothes. Sarah seemed really happy. I was sure I heard her whisper "I have a Mom" right before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Everything was peaceful until about four in the morning when Melody woke up. I think she was scared when she didn't recognize the room she was in because she just started _screaming _and didn't stop until about six o' clock.

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Burt and Mom drinking big cups of coffee. They looked like they hadn't slept in a long time. There were dark bags under their eyes.

"And here I was thinking that my nights of taking care of screaming babies were behind me," Mom said.

Burt sighed and laughed at the same. "How did we get stuck with this again?"

Mom glared at him. "Hey now, I didn't force you. Sarah practically begged to stay over here. Plus Crystal and Chris's family lives out of town, and I know Crystal from work."

Burt held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked," he said.

Mom punched him in the arm.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice as the twins stumbled into the kitchen. I grabbed a few packs of Pop Tarts and put two into the toaster for myself.

"Are those blueberry flavored?" Gerard asked.

I nodded and put the rest of the box away.

"Yuck," Frank said at the same time Gerard said, "Yum." Okay so maybe they aren't exactly the same. That's good. Gerard jumped up, grabbed a pack, and started eating them without even toasting them.

Burt stood up. "I'm off to work kids," he said.

He kissed Mom goodbye and he was off. I knew that Mom was working the night shift so Burt would be staying with us during that time. When I thought about it, Burt was over at our house than he was at his own apartment. Not that I blame him, I'd been over their a few times and it was a mess.

"Mom, why doesn't Burt just move in?" I asked.

Mom choked a little on her coffee. "What?!" she asked, looking at me like I'd just announced I'm an alien.

"I mean, he's over here most of the time and I don't think it's fair that you both have to pay for our own houses when we could all just share one."

Mom laughed a little at that. I didn't know why, I had a point.

The toaster gave a ding and I jumped up to grab them. Sarah ran into the kitchen to report that Melody was crying. Mom jumped up to take care of her while muttering something about getting baby monitors.

"I want to watch 'Home Alone,'" Frank announced.

I took him into the living room to set up the movie and Gerard followed, munching on his Pop Tart. As the movie started, I went back to the kitchen to see Sarah sitting at the table staring out the window.

"Watcha thinking about," I asked, sliding into the chair next to her.

"Just my parents," she said and then sighed. "My mom left me with my dad and let her life just fall apart. Part of me is still so mad at her but if she hadn't done that but then Crystal wouldn't be my mom. And I know that Gee and Frank still miss their Dad but I know they love our dad. And Melody wouldn't even exist."

I sometimes wondered that too. What if my dad, whoever he is, was my dad now? Maybe we wouldn't have moved out of Minnesota, but then I wouldn't have ever met Sarah or even Gerard and Frank, even if they are kind of annoying, or Melody, even though she cried all night. Thinking about all this made my head hurt.

"That's sad. I think we should go play outside," I said.

Sarah nodded and soon all of us were walking to the park. Gerard and Frank were mad that we had to leave the movie but Mom didn't want to leave anyone alone in the house.

"But we're nine," they'd whined. They had just had their birthday, only a few days earlier. They were very smug that were almost double digits.

"I still don't think I would leave you alone in a house until you both go to college and you have to be alone," Mom said, checking that Melody was still sleeping happily in her stroller.

We ran around and soon Gerard and Frank had stopped complaining about being outside and were playing basketball with some boys their age. Mom sat with Melody while Sarah and I tackled the monkey bars.

We stayed there until lunch and after that we all played Power Rangers. It wasn't as fun because Gerard and Frank knew that the green Ranger was the best unlike Max. In the end, I was playing the blue Ranger and Frank got to be green Ranger. Sarah had called yellow Ranger and Gerard was red Ranger. We were fighting the villain (played by Melody, although she wasn't very scary).

Burt got back for dinner at five and we ordered pizza. Mom left for work and Burt explained to Frank and Gerard how a car engine worked while we did dishes. I found it really cool. How all those little pieces went together just to make a car run.

"Can I see a car engine?" I asked.

Burt handed me a plate to dry before he answered. "Maybe someday, kiddo," he said. "But not while I'm working at this garage; my boss would never let a little kid anywhere near one of the cars."

I nodded and went back to drying the dishes.

"Today was so much fun," Sarah whispered from her sleeping bag.

"I know," I replied.

"I hope everyday is like today," she said.

"Tomorrow won't be as fun," I said, "we have school."

We laughed for a moment before closing our eyes.

**A/N: *One reason I keep on stressing the point of Kurt liking toys "designed" for both boys and girls is because I was a little bit like him as a kid. I liked toys that were more for boys. I was never exactly teased for it, but I still feel like it's important to know that just because a boy likes to play with Barbies doesn't make him less than a boy who prefers baseball. Thank you. *gets off soap box***


End file.
